


The Fear

by trepkos



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Genre: Angst, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-02
Updated: 2011-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trepkos/pseuds/trepkos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP/Musings on Arthur's fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ideserveyou for beta, and important additions.

Arthur loves having Kai’s cock inside him. There are days when he can’t stop thinking about it. He feels bereft and empty; keeps glancing at Kai, to see whether Kai is thinking about him, too.

If Kai seems to have other things on his mind, Arthur waits and watches for a chance to come up behind him; press himself against Kai’s arse, reminding him who owns his every thought. He reaches round to run his hands over Kai’s chest, and tease those flat nipples till they stand, to show him due respect.

Then Arthur walks away – as best he can.

~~

And when Kai comes to him at the end of the day, hot for him, and hard from long hours of waiting, Arthur loves it when Kai is braced over him: his hair falling like a golden cloud around his face; his brown eyes looking at him as though he were the whole world.

Only when Kai lays bare all his secrets, does he feel safe.

Only when Kai breaks him open – buries his prick inside him – is he made whole.

Only with Kai’s arms caging him, is he truly free.

~~

He loves it so much – surrenders so completely – that sometimes he feels a hot blush of shame. Then he denies Kai, and denies himself, for days on end.

By night, he shuns Kai’s bed; lies in a torment of need and lustful thoughts, and when dawn comes, unless the Saxons are at the gate, none dares approach him.

Each man burns, alone in his own hell, until Kai begs to be let in; to be allowed to love him; to make love to him.

Then the dam bursts, and their passions find release.

~~

Kai shakes his head; looks into Arthur’s face with yearning sadness.

“Why do you do this to us, Arthur? To yourself?”

“I want you so much …” Arthur breathes a soft sigh. “I am afraid. If, one day, you should deny me –”

“I could as soon deny my name – deny myself the breath of life.”

Arthur closes his eyes; he feels a soft kiss on his forehead.

“I will never deny you.”

Kai’s promise banishes his fear.

~~


End file.
